I Hate You!
by winterdevils
Summary: A quick one-shot about. Mai and Zuko's child Kiyoko has stayed out all night and is destraught after hearing what her punishment is.  Story is alot better than the summary I hope, I really do suck at summarys.


Just a quick one-shot that I thought of while at school today, no prompt for this one I'm afraid, it was just a random idea that I had that I thought could work as a quick one-shot.

I hate you!

"This is so unfair" Screamed Kiyoko*, she was outraged her parents because of the accident, she was only a bit late home after all.

"Kiyoko, you will learn not to be late and not to stay out all night without telling us, you mother and I were worried sick about you." Zuko said trying to stay calm and not shout at his thirteen year old daughter. Zuko was pacing the room at that point while Mai was at comfortably in a chair with a cup of jasmine tea made by Iroh and a book.

" Zuko, Hun, you need to sit down, shut up, calm down and let me handle this before you fall through the floor and ruin Kiyoko's lovely new carpet!" Mai said, sounding every bit the sophisticated Fire Lady that she was. Mai placed her cup carefully on the table beside her and stood up. She walked towards her daughter as graceful as ever.

" Kiyoko, We were worried about you and you now have to face the consequences of your actions, Your father and I have decided that you will be training less frequently for your firebending and you will not leave the palace grounds for two weeks other than to go to school and you shall be accompanied to and from school by either myself, your father or by a guard. Have you got that, now I want no more arguments and I will see about having dinner brought to your room later for you." Mai said sternly to her daughter. Exiting the room with Zuko following close behind still speechless at his wife's speech. She closed the door behind her when Zuko was out of the room and staggering down the hallway.

" I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! How could you do this to me!" Kiyoko Screamed down the hallway after her parents who didn't even turn around let alone acknowledge her screaming

Tears streamed down Kiyoko's cheeks as she fell onto her bed. Her twin brother who was older by a few minutes happened to be walking down the hall at the same time as the girls outburst and asked his grandmother Ursa if her should go and see her and try to cheer her up a little bit. So Kazuhiko* walked the short distance to his Sisters room and knocked gently on her door.

" Go away!" Kiyoko shouted after a minute not knowing or caring who was at the door. Kazuhiko walked in anyway and perched himself on the edge of the chair next to his beloved sisters bed. He placed a warm, gentle hand on the girls shoulder and she looked up and smiled slightly at the sight of her brother. They had a generally good relationship and unlike Azula and Zuko they rarely argued about anything.

" Hey sis', I heard the commotion. Are you all right?" Kazuhiko asked. He was naturally curious and was incredibly concerned with anything when it came to his twin sister.

" Yeah Kazu, I'm fine, just a little annoyed that's all." Kiyoko admitted while sitting up and wiping at her eyes to get rid of what tears remained there.

"So... What's the punishment?" Kazuhiko asked nervously, if they were to bad he swore to himself that he would go mental at his parents.

" They cut my bending lessons to twice a week and not as intense either and they grounded me for two weeks. The grounding I wouldn't have minded two months back but now that I'm in a relationship everything is different, Dad seems more protective over me now. I don't get it Kazu, what did I do that was so bad? I don't see you having a lot off at me but Mum and Dad have gone ballistic at me, I'm not a little girl any more!" Kiyoko practically screamed it but she restrained herself just enough to keep her voice lowered and head down.

" I know Kiyoko, I know, I'm going to go and talk to Mum and Dad, I'll see you soon Kiyoko." Kazuhiko said to his sister while getting up to leave. Kazuhiko left the room and walked down the hall. After a few minutes he stopped outside of his parents door, took a deep breath and knocked before walking into the room. He found his mother lying on the bed reading her favourite book for what he thought must have been the thousandth time already and his father was in the bathroom.

" Mum, where's Dad? I need to talk to you both at once." Kazuhiko said, sounding every bit the fire nation prince with authority.

" He's in the bathroom Kazu, so you will have to wait dear." Mai replied, still not looking up from her book. Mai shifted her position slightly on the bed so that she could see her son by just looking over the top of her book. About five minute later Zuko entered the room, still drying his hands on the soft red towel that was always in the bathroom.

" Zuko darling, Kazu wants to talk to us and I think you may already know what it is about." Mai said while finally putting the bookmark into her book and placing it carefully on the bedside table.

" Kazu, if it's about Kiyoko then we do not want to hear it." Zuko said, knowing exactly what his son had come to talk about.

" Dad I don't care if you want to hear it on not, either way I'm going to say it. I think that what your doing to Kiyoko is wrong! She worked her to get where she is in her training and she love's her boyfriend more than anything. Mum, you know what it's like, you know not being able to see your boyfriend." Kazuhiko said in desperation, turning to his mother and using her childhood against her.

" That's different Kazu, I wasn't aloud to see your father for a reason beyond a simple night's sleep over, my reason is much more serious but yes I do know what it feels like." Mai said, looking down at her hands which were folded loosely in her lap.

" See, so you should know that the punishment you two have decided on is like torture to her. Please, just let her go back to the way she was, let her outside again and put her back to training again. Please you two, see some sense!" Kazuhiko pleaded with his parents.

"Your sister put you up to this didn't she?" Zuko asked accusingly.

" No she didn't, Kiyoko doesn't even know that I'm here, she asked me not to bother." Kazuhiko said looking down at the floor. Suddenly finding the gold runner he stood on very interesting.

" You know what Kazu, you do have a point there, it is more logical to give her a less harsh punishment." Mai said, finally seeing that the punishment was a little bit to harsh on her daughter.

" What! Mai, your suppose to be on my side here, Oh fine, but you can tell her the good news Mai." Zuko said after a dark look from Mai.

" Come on Kazu, lets go tell your sister the news." Mai said while guiding the boy out of her bedroom and into the hall. They walked for a few minutes with no conversation until they reached Kiyoko's bedroom. Mai knocked on the door quietly and entered the room with Kazuhiko following behind her. Mai sat on the edge of the bed and Kiyoko looked up and upon seeing her mother she threw herself around her.

" Kiyoko, Hunny, your punishment was way to harsh, Kazu came to talk to your father and me and we all decided that you can go see your boyfriend and you can go back to your training." Mai said lifting the girls head to look at her.

" However, you will have to be home three hours before sunset every day unless you tell us that you are aloud to sleep at your friends house, deal." Mai added after a moment of silence. Kiyoko asked immediately if she could go out the next morning to which the answer was of course yes.

Mai walked back to the bedroom after the conversation with her daughter and her son and found Zuko changing in the room. Even though they had been married for 14 years the sight of Zuko's well toned body still took her breath away.

" Hey, so did you tell her?" Zuko asked when her saw Mai watching him.

" Yeah I did, She was overjoyed." Mai replied smiling now herself as her husband wrapped his arms around her slender frame.

" Good" Was all that Zuko could say.

*Kiyoko means Pure Child in Japanese*

**Kazuhiko means Harmonious Prince in Japanese**

A/N

This was just a smallish one shot that I did for fun. Hope you enjoy.

Didn't take me to long to write considering I didn't write constantly as I often do.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

winterdevils xx


End file.
